Livres et libraire
by Cormier
Summary: second chapitre,...le titre est un peu nul voir très nul...Mais ça veut pas dire que l'histoire l'est hein?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE I 

**Housefelt s'éveillait lentement et le soleil pointait paresseusement son nez par-dessus la colline qui surplombait cette petite ville paisible perdue dans les grandes plaines vides d'Amérique. Déjà, quelques commerçants remontaient la grille de leur magasin et sortaient leur étalages…Sur l'herbe des jardins entourant les basses maisons aux toits italiens, les gouttes de la rosée tombaient sans se presser et s'évanouissaient dans la terre devenue humide. La ville d'Housefelt était traversée par un fleuve encore préservé de la pollution où les habitants les plus téméraires s'aventuraient en période de canicule.**

**La rue principale se voyait coupé plus d'une fois par une multitude de petites ruelles, l'une d'entre elles, pas très loin de l'église, arborait une suite de petites maisons. N'étant pas très large, on pouvait si on levait la tête apercevoir une multitude de fils sur lesquels séchaient au gré du vent de grands draps blancs et toutes sortes de linge. Cette ruelle finissait en impasse, ce qui la rendait peu agitée et calme.**

**Les seuls magasins de la ruelle se limitaient à une boulangerie/pâtisserie, et une librairie à l'aspect vieillot dans laquelle on supposé la place de vieux grimoires interdits, d'incantations…Malgré le calme de la rue, la boulangerie n'en demeurée pas moins sans clients, mais aucun d'eux n'étaient des touristes. En ce qui concerne la librairie, quelques rares touristes s'aventuraient à l'intérieur. Tous les habitants de Housfelt y étaient allés au moins une fois, mais ne s'aventuraient jamais plus de deux fois dans cet endroit sordide où il était impossible d'acheter les derniers libres sortis. La maison au-dessus de la librairie avait un air d'abandon, elle ne possédait que deux étages et aucun fil attaché à la fenêtre ne la reliait aux autres maisons. Pourtant, depuis peu cette vielle maison abritait cinq locataires temporaires. L'un d'entre aux s'était débrouillé pour faire ressortir de vieux papiers et avait prouvé au maire de Housfelt leur droit de se tenir dans cette maison.**

**Le premier étage était composez d'un salon de taille moyenne qui se prolongeait en salle à manger. Une porte discrète ouvrait sur une petite cuisine pas des plus propre où les restes de la veille s'entassaient près de l'évier. Dans le salon, un escalier qui semblait vouloir s'écouler sous vous à chaque instant menait au deuxième étage. Là se trouvait un carré central et sans fenêtre desservant quatre chambres et une salle d'eau. La maison n'avait pas été entretenue depuis longtemps et des tâches douteuses traînaient sur les murs, le robinet de la salle de bain gouttait, et le four ayant fait son temps menaçait de vous lâcher dès que vous y déposiez un plat tel qu'une pizza, des croques-monsieurs ou encore toute sorte de surgelés. **

**Dans la première chambre un adolescent de 16 ans s'éveilla en s'étirant, sorti de sa rêverie par l'odeur du pain qui s'échappait de la boulangerie. Le jeune homme s'étira sans un bruit et savoura l'état de son corps encore tout engourdi. Il porta sa main à la bouche en baillant. Le soleil pénétrait peu à peu dans la pièce aux volets ouverts et les fins rideaux blancs ne filtraient que très peu la lumière et faisait baigner la pièce dans une étrange et paisible torpeur matinale.**

**Avec apathie le jeune homme rassemblasa masse de cheveux et les noua avec négligence, puis, apercevant que son compagnon de chambre était encore en proie à Morphée, il quitta sans un bruit la chambre en prenant soin de fermer derrière lui la porte.**

**Duo descendit à pas de loup les marches, mission qui s'avéra difficile vu l'état de l'escalier…Pénétrant dans la cuisine, un rapide coup d'œil au salon et à la salle à manger confirmèrent ses pensées ; Il était le premier debout. Il mit la table du petit déjeuner et décida d'aller chercher quelques croissants ou autres viennoiseries chaudes à la boulangerie. En sortant par une porte à droite de la librairie, Duo entendit les cloches de l'église sonner sept heures, par chance la boulangerie était encore vide et la vendeuse mignonne.**

**« Et avec ça ? »**

**Duo hésitait, il ne connaissait pas les goûts de ses compagnons et ne savait que prendre. ****Il finit par ressortir un gros sachet à la main ; 5 croissants, 2 pains au chocolat, 2 pains aux raisins et 2 pains au sucre. Au pire on fera moitié-moitié.**

**Duo s'apprêtait à rentrer par la porte quand son regard fut attiré par la librairie. Il s'approcha de la vitrine;de vieux livres dont on ne distinguait plus le titre y été exposé, une fine couche de poussière les recouvrant. Duo mit sa main en visière et colla son nez pour voir l'intérieur, mais il faisait trop sombre pour y voir, on ne distinguait que de grandes étagères et on les devinait couvertes de vieux livres aussi. Duo ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et remonta dans la maison. Il y trouva Heero pianotant sur son ordinateur dans le salon. Le pilote 01 répondit au « bonjour » de Duo en hochant la tête… Le natté déposa le petit déjeuner sur la table et s'y assit. Il fut vite rejoins par Heero, puis par Wufei. Quatre finit par descendre à son tour. **

**Ils étaient arrivés dans cette planque une semaine plutôt, suite à l'explosion du gundam d'Heero. Trowa était parti la veille pour une mission de reconnaissance et ne tarderait pas à rentrer. Quatre et Wufei partaient en début d'après-midi pour une mission de trois jours. **

**« Et on reste combien de temps dans cette planque ? » ****« Jusqu'à ce que les voisins en aient marre de toi, c'est à dire dans…Deux jours ? »**

**« Ahah, très drôle Wuwu. Alors Hee-chan ? »**

**« Sûrement un mois ». Mais Heero douta que Duo ait entendu sa réponse et pour cause, celui-ci venait de se prendre un coup magistral administré par un chinois.**

**« W-U-F-E-I ! C'est si dur que ça à prononcer ? »**

**Duo lui tira la langue et l'appela Fei-Fei avant de s'enfuir dans la salle de bain où on entendit le bruit de la douche quelques minutes plus tard.**

**Trowa ne tarda à pas à revenir et Wufei accompagné de Quatre quittèrent la maison.**

**Vers trois heures, Duo commença à s'ennuyer ferme. Il tournait depuis plus d'une demi-heure en rond, et toutes ses propositions avaient été rejetées à l'unanimité par Heero, concentré sur son ordi et Trowa plongé dans un livre…Enfin, plutôt dans un pavé de six cent pages… Duo n'avait aucune envie de sortir seul et trouva un stratagème pour emmener le français hors de la maison. Trowa étant une proie plus facile qu'Heero. **

**« Dis Trowa, tu l'as vu la libraire en dessous de la maison ? »**

**« Difficile de la louper… »**

**« Ça te dirait d'y faire un tour ? »**

**Le sourcil de Trowa s'arqua ; Duo s'intéressé à ce genre d'endroits ?**

**« J'ai déjà un livre…Je n'en ai pas besoin d'en autre. »**

**« Mais moi j'aimerai bien en lire un et j'ai besoin d'un spécialiste pour choisir. »**

**« Les libraires sont là pour ça. »**

**« Tu parles, ils essaient seulement de te refiler soit le bouquin le plus cher, soit celui que personne n'achète et qu'ils n'arrivent pas à vendre ! »**

**Le français considéra le natté.**

**« Bon, c'est d'accord. »**

**Duo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : cela avait été plus facile qu'il ne le pensait…Hum, autant tenter le coup.**

**« Et toi Hee-chan ? Tu ne veux pas t'acheter un livre ? »**

**Heero leva à peine les yeux de son écran.**

**« Elle à l'air très belle comme librairie, ancienne et tout ! »**

**Pas de réaction.**

**« On n'y restera pas très longtemps Hee-chan, tu peux compter sur Trowa sur ce point ! »**

**Heero finit par se lever en hochant la tête.**

**Trowa et Heero fixèrent avec étonnement le natté, il avait l'air aux anges.**

**La ruelle était vide de passants et à l'ombre. L'air y était pesant mais un vent frais la balayait à intervalles réguliers. En face, un colloque de vielles femmes avait lieu. Elles avaient toutes sortis leur chaise longue. Certaines bavardaient de la vie, d'autres se racontaient les derniers potins de la ville, certaines encorelisaient ou se reposaient. Beaucoup s'éventaient à l'aide d'immenses éventails ramenésde on ne sait quel voyage.**

**Duo observa cette petite assemblée. Ces vielles femmes, toutes veuves pour sûr qui regardaient leur fin arriver assises sur ces chaises, dans cette petite ruelle... Trowa et Heero étaient déjà devant la vitrine de la librairie. La même devanture poussiéreuse que Duo avait vue le matin semblait leur lancer un défi. Le défi de pénétrer dans la boutique. Heero rentra le premier, suivit de Duo. Trowa, en pénétrant à la suite du natté senti le regard des vielles femmes sur son dos. Vu de l'intérieur l'endroit semblait beaucoup plus grand et plus impressionnant encore. Les grandes bibliothèques étaient bien recouvertes de vieux livres, mais la poussière y était moins présente sauf dans certain recoin où diverses araignées avaient élu domicile. L'endroit semblait vide, et aucun libraire ne se faisait vivant. L'air semblait frais et était agréable.**

**Heero, Trowa et Duo restèrent un instant à contempler la librairie intérieure en silence. Duo finit par rompre le mutisme de la scène.**

**« Bon, alors, vous m'aidez à le trouver ce livre ? »**

**Avec précaution, Trowa tira de l'étagère un livre en format poche.**

**Alleter, de John Pauir**

**Il tourna le livre pour jeté un coup d'œil à la quatrième de couverture pour y lire le résumé. Nada, pas de résumé.**

**Heero attrapa à son tour un livre. Il souffla dessus pour enlever la couche de poussière qui s'y était déposé. Le titre de l'œuvre apparu ;**

**Le lion francilien, de Margaret Keving. Là aussi pas de résumé. Le livre comporté bien une centaine de pages voir plus.**

**Duo se promena dans les rayons mais n'osait prendre aucun des livres.**

**« Vous savez, les livres ne peuvent vous manger, vous seul pouvez les dévorer. »**

**Duo sursauta et se retrouva devant le plus intrigant personnage qu'il n'avait jamais vu. C'était un vieil homme qui semblait avoir dépassé la borne des cent sept ans et qui pourtant se tenait seul sur ses deux jambes.**

**Ils le saluèrent poliment. Le vieil homme contourna le comptoir et s'assit derrière. Trowa remit en place et Heero en fit de même, ils se sentaient mal à l'aise dans cette librairie. Duo aussi mais ilétaitfasciné par le vieil homme. Celui-ci semblait épier chacun de leur geste. Trowa attrapa un deuxième livre ;**

**En train, de Jane Retin. Pas de résumé.**

**« Pas besoin de savoir l'histoireavant vous savez, s'il vous tente vous le prenez, sinon, tant pis. »**

**Le livre ne disait franchement rien à Trowaalors il le reposa. Heero fit comprendre à Trowa qu'il était temps de s'en aller. Duo, lui leur firent comprendre qu'il était venu acheter un livre et qu'il comptait bien sortir de cette librairie avec. Devant le mal à l'aise de ses compagnons, Duo leur fit aussi comprendre qu'ils pouvaient y aller et qu'il était assez grand pour se défendre tout seul au cas où le vieux sortirait du comptoir une kalachnikov.**

**Une fois que Trowa et Hee-chan eurent déserté lâchement les lieux,Duo se senti encore plus mal à l'aise et le regard du vieil homme se fit plus pesant.Il se promena dans les rayon, parmi les livres poussiéreux mais n'osait en prendre un. De l'index, il tapota une tranche de livre, puis doucement, il fit glisser son index sur le livre suivant. Quand il était petit, il faisait la même chose avec un bâton sur les murs de la mairie de L2 ;**

**« Que cherchez-vous jeune homme ? »**

**« Un livre. »**

**Les yeux du vieil homme se plissèrent pourtant, on pouvait distinguer sur ses lèvres une expression amusé, presque moqueuse.**

**« Quel sorte de livre jeune homme ? »**

**Duo n'aimait pas trop le « jeune homme », mais il se garda bien de lui en faire la remarque.**

**« Je ne sais pas trop… »**

**« Quel sorte de livre lisez-vous ? »**

**« euh…J'aime bien les mangas… »**

**« … »**

**Le vieil homme paru se désintéressé totalement de son seul client et retourna à sa lecture.**

**Duo lui, reparti à la recherche de son livre. Comme il commençait à en avoir marre, il se décida à choisir au hasard. Il tendit le bras le plus haut qu'il pouvait. Il sentit alors les yeux du libraire suivre son manège idiot. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur la tranche des livres et, arrivait au bout de l'étagère prit le dernier livre. Il le tira doucement et le sorti. **

**L'HISTOIRE SANS FIN, de Michael Ende.**

**« Je prends celui-ci. » Duo posa le livre sur le comptoir en évitant de croiser le regard du libraire. **

**« 5 euros »**

**Duo trouva que cinq euros c'était vraiment pas cher pour un livre de 535 pages !**

**Dehors, la lumière du soleil avait décliné, pâlie. Les vielles dames avaient rangé leur chaise et elles s'étaient séparé, chacune allant nourrir son chat. La boulangerie était sur le point de fermer, et quelques retardataires acheté encore une baguette ou un pain aux épices. Le vent soufflait plus fort et Duo ressenti des frissons. Combien de temps était-il resté là à faire glisser son doigt sur les livres et à se promenerentre les rayons ? Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la librairie, Duo se réfugia dans la maison et monta en vitesse au premier étage. **

**« Merci le gars pour m'avoir abandonné ! »**

**« Hum, on se demandait justement si le vieux n'avait pas fini par t'explosé avec un kalachnikov ! »**

**Quatre et Wufei ne devaient rentré que le lendemain, et la préparation du dîner fut laborieuse ;**

**« Mais Heero, pourquoi t'as versé tout le paquet de sel ? »**

**« Ben t'as bien versé tout le paquet de riz…Eh Trowa, elle a un goût bizarre ta salade tomates mozzarella basilic…. »**

**« C'est normal, il n'a pas encore mis le basilic… »**

**« Si je l'ai mis. »**

**« C'est pas possible je l'ai dans la main… »**

**« Si je l'ai mis. »**

**« Non, mais c'est pas possible, t'as mis de la menthe à la place du basilic…ça va être dégueu ! »**

**« Désolé, mais j'osais pas te le dire Trowa… »**

**« Ah, ils sont beau nos soldats parfaits hein ! »**

**Après un (maigre) dîner, Duo s'allongea en pyjama dans son lit, l'HISTOIRE SANS FIN à la main.**

**Duo s'embarqua très vite dans le livre,…Du moins au début…Après une centaine de page, il se lassa de l'histoire. **

**« Je sais pourquoi ça s'appelle l'histoire sans fin, parce que c'est tellement chiant que personne n'a jamais connuela fin, donc c'est comme si y en avait pas ! »**

**Pourtant, Duo se força à lire. Les pages se succédés et peu à peu Duo s'oublia, il perdit toute notion de temps, d'existence. Pour lui, seul importait l'histoire de Bastian, l'avenir de Pays Fantastique. Plus lui importait le destin de la petite impératrice, de l'enfant-lune que celui de Réléna Peacraft, il s'attacha à Atréju ainsi qu'à la grosse peluche blanche volante comme Duo se surprenait à l'appeler ainsi . Il était 4heures du matin quand Duo lut la dernière page du roman…**

_**Mais cela est un autre histoire, qui sera contée une autre fois.**_

**Duo resta cinq minutes sans bouger. Dans sa tête, les idées se bousculaient, comme il aurait souhaité être Bastian et partir à la découverte de Pays Fantastique !**

**Duo mort de fatigue posa son livre sur la table de chevet et éteignit la lumière en se promettant de retourner voir le vieil homme de la librairie…**

**Sa nuit fut peuplée de créatures du Pays Fantastique, de découvertes, de surprises, de peurs… Jamais Duo n'avait ressenti ce sentiment de liberté, ce sentiment de ne plus être un orphelin assassin mêlé à un guerre dénuée de tous sens.**

**Le lendemain, le soleil ne daigna pas se montrer et resta tapi derrière les nuages, le ciel menaçait de pleurer et les linges furent rangés dès l'aube. Duo n'aperçut pas la moindre trace de quelques colloques qu'il soit.**

**Ilentra prudemment dans la librairie, qui sait, la kalachnikov pouvait avoir été livrée pendant la nuit…**

**Cette fois aussi, la librairie était déserte et l'on comprenait aisément pourquoi ; l'absence de soleil rendait l'endroit encore plus sombre et l'air n'y était plus frais mais froid. La pièce était des moins accueillante…Duo se dirigea vers l'étagère où il avait pris le livre de Michael Ende. Un autre livre avait pris sa place, un différent. Duo refit le tour des bibliothèques et s'aperçut que les livres n'étaient ni classés par genre, ni par auteur, ou par ordre alphabétique de leur titre. **

**Il ferma les yeux et encore une fois fit glisser son doigt sur les tranches des livres. Parfois, sur les livres reliés en cuire, il pouvait sentir le relief du titre. Les livres reliés étaient les plus beaux mais il savait qu'ils étaient les moins pratiques à lire. Tout d'un coup, il marcha sur quelque chose de moue, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec de très vieil chaussure qui avait sans doute fait la guerre de quatorze ! En relevant le visage, il se trouva face à face avec le libraire…Duo ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un grand sourire à la dudul. Le libraire grogna.**

**« Qu'est-ce vous cherchez ? »**

**« Un livre… »**

**« Vous avez fini l'autre ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**Le vieil homme retourna à son comptoir et considéra Duo.**

**« Vous avez lu 535 en un soirée ? Pour un lecteur de « mangas », c'est pas très crédible… »**

**« Eh ben, croyez le ou pas, moi ça m'avance pas plus pour choisir un nouveau livre. »**

**« Et vous avez aimé ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« courte réponse… »**

**« Je sais, j'ai pas envie d'en parler… »**

**« Vous l'avez lu trop vite, et il est trop tôt, vous ne l'avez pas encore digéré. »**

**« Le livre ? »**

**« Oui, mais c'est normal, vous l'avez dévoré… »**

**« Quoi, le livre ? »**

**« Non mais vous êtes bêtes ou quoi ? »**

**« Ben non, mais vous vous parlez bizarre… »**

**« C'est du beau français ça ! »**

**« Ben c'est le mien ! »**

**Le vieil et Duo se considérèrent longtemps. Duo fut le premier à détourner le regard et retourna se promener dans les rayons. Au bout d'une demi-heure il n'avait toujours pas son livre et le libraire guettait chacun de ses gestes. Duo décida de refaire le même manège que la veille. Il attrapa un livre. Un gros, peut-être plus épais que le roman de Michael Ende… Il ramena le livre à son niveau ; Jane Eyre, de Charlotte Brontë. Mon dieu, cela avait tout l'air du roman à l'eau de rose. En plus, 475 pages ! Il allait mourir ! Mais Duo ne se laissa pas démontépour autant, cela faisait parti du jeu. Il revint vers le comptoir et y déposale livre. **

**« 6 euros »**

**6 euros ? C'était vraiment pas cher.**

**Après avoir payé, Duo s'empressa de quitter l'endroit lugubre mais qui était pourtant…**

**A suivre.**

Cormier (qui est toute contente d'être en vacances !)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE II (qui est en fait l'intro du chapitre III)

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah……. »

Les quatre garçons qui se trouvaient au salon interrompirent de suite leurs activités en entendant le cri de détresse de leur coéquipier. Heero fut le premier à gravir avec une rapidité déconcertante les marches du vieil escalier. Arrivé au deuxième étage, il ne prit même pas la peine d'utiliser la poignet de la porte et préféra enfoncer cette dernière. La pièce était mal éclairée malgré l'heure peu avancée de l'après-midi, et cela en raison du mauvais temps qui avait tiraillé toute la journée de pluie la pauvre et innocente ville de Housefelt. Seul un coin de la chambre était éclairé par la lampe de chevet de Duo. Celui-ci était allongé sur le lit, le visage horrifié ; Trowa se retourna et balaya d'un coup d'œil la chambre à la recherche du moindre intrus…

« Duo ? Demanda avec appréhension Quatre.

Duo tourna la tête vers lui, il ne semblait plus lui-même.

« Le…Il…Il… »

« Il ? » Tenta de nouveau Quatre.

« Il est déjà marié ! »

« HEIN ? »

De toute évidence et aux yeux des autres Duo avait perdu la tête, mais il en fallait plus que ça pour décourager Quatre Raberba Winner ;

« Qui est déjà marié Duo ? »

« Mais lui ! »

Duo avait le regard vide et semblait voir personne en particulier. Trowa tenta tout de même sa chance.

« Heero ? Tu dis qu'Heero est déjà marié ? »

Quatre ne put s'empêcher de pouffer et Trowa eut droit pour la première fois au regard glacial made in Heero. Wufei jugeait cette scène ridicule, et puis il avait toujours pensé que l'Américain avait une case en moins. Néanmoins cette scène eut le mérite de faire retrouver un tant soins peu de bon sens au natté ;

« Heero ? Mais nan, n'importe quoi. Oh et puis laissez tomber. »

Les quatre autres pilotes ne savaient plus à quoi s'en tenir.

« Bon, je me suis laissé aller. C'est à cause du bouquin… »

« Du bouquin ? »

« Ben oui, Jane Eyre devait l'épouser et puis quand le prêtre à dit la phrase… »

« Quelle phrase ? »

« Ben « si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais », ben y'a une femme qui dit que c'est pas possible parce qu'il est déjà marié ! »

« Oh, elle est jalouse. »

« Même pas, c'est la vérité ! »

« Mmm, ça craint ton histoire… »

« un peu… »

Les cinq compagnons de galère se regardèrent, ils n'étaient pas trop formés pour ce genre de situation.

« Bon, alors, y a rien de grave… »

« Désolé d'avoir crié. »

Un à un, et Wufei le premier, ils quittèrent la chambre de Duo. Seul Heero resta, un vague sourire sur les lèvres, un sourire que Duo qualifia de moqueur.

« D'accord, j'ai été ridicule, mais j'ai juste oublié que j'étais là… »

Heero s'assit sur le lit de Duo.

« Et tu te croyais où ? »

« Nulle part… »

« Nulle part ? C'est impossible de croire d'être nulle part. »

« Je sais, en fait, je me posais pas la question, je m'en foutais un peu, peut-être qu'une partie de moi savait qu'elle se trouvait dans cette pièce, mais l'autre, elle, elle était… »

« Elle était…? »

« Dans la chapelle en train d'assister au mariage… »

« A ce point ? »

« Oh, au fond c'est assez banal, quand tu penses que hier j'ai fais un tour au Pays Fantastique et que j'ai assisté au sauvetage de l'enfant-lune… »

« J'avoue… »

« Ah, te moques pas ! »

« Non, c'est juste que je trouve que tu as de la chance, cela te permet de… »

« De m'évader de cette réalité ? »

« c'est ça… »

Un silence pesant pris place. Heero lui n'avait pas les capacités de s'évader, son éducation ne le lui permettait pas. On ne lui avait jamais appris à imaginer…On le lui avait interdit. Même, si Heero lisait L'HISTOIRE SANS FIN, jamais il n'oublierait sa condition d'homme, qui il était, etcetera…

« Tu veux que je te prenne un livre demain ? »

« Ça ne servirai à rien Duo, je n'arriverai jamais à éprouver des sentiments face à une fiction. Je ne pourrai jamais comme toi me sentir trahis parce qu' « il » est déjà marié. »

«… »

« Tu as de la chance Duo. »

Ils restèrent là, assis sur le lit, aucun des d'eux ne parlait mais chacun appréciait ce silence à sa façon. A 19H45, Quatre appela tout le monde à table.

« Mmm, en tout cas ça nous change du riz trop salé ! »

« Du riz trop salé ? »

« Oui, renchérit Trowa une découverte d'Heero. »

Heero apprécia moyen-moyen la remarque;

« Bah, vaut mieux la vinaigrette, que des tomates-mozzarella à la menthe. »

« Non corrigea Wufei, c'est au basilic. »

« Non à la menthe. »insista Heero, qui ne quittait plus Trowa des yeux.

« Heero je peux avoir le sel ou tu l'as finis ? » demanda négigeament ce-dernier.

Pendant cet étrange repas, Quatre et Wufei furent largués à 180 km/h, et Duo avala six fois de travers et faillit s'étouffer.

Le lendemain, Duo se réveilla en vrac dans son lit, il se retrouva les pieds sur l'oreiller, la tête de l'autre côté ; encore endormie, il se demanda un instant si c'était l'oreiller qui avait fait une ballade de l'autre côté du lit ou si c'était lui qui avait remué tout au long de la nuit. Le ciel semblait s'être dégagé et de nouveau, cette tiédeur matinale et lumineuse baigna dans la chambre. Le natté remarqua qu'Heero dormait encore, et à pas de loup, il sortit sans un bruit. Il voulut réitérer l'expérience de descendre les escaliers en silence, mais se fut cause perdue car dès la première marche, (qu'il, au passage, loupa), il se retrouva à dévaler l'escalier sur les fesses. Le salon était silencieux. La table du petit déjeuner était mise. Alors qu'il se demandait qui l'avait mise, la porte d'entrée claqua et Wufei entra, les joues rougies, un paquet dans les bras.

« Ben Wufwuf, t'as couru ? »

Le Chinois hocha la tête tout en déballant ses achats. Il ne releva même pas le surnom.

Pains au chocolat, pains aux raisins…

« Hum, au fait, tu l'as trouvé comment la vendeuse à la boulangerie ? »

Les joues de Wufei s'empourprèrent de nouveau. Duo se sourit à lui-même.

Ce jour-là, il ne se rendit pas chez le libraire et passa sa matinée à lire Jane Eyre. La pauvre avait quitté le château et celui qu'elle aimait. Duo avait du mal à se faire un avis. Certes il n'aurait pas du lui cacher qu'il était marié, mais pourquoi ne lui a-t-elle pas pardonné ? L'autre n'est pas aimé, elle veut le tuer et lui il la garde quand même dans le château, sûrement pas pitié,…(1)

Vers midi, Trowa et Quatre partirent en mission. Duo n'en pouvait plus de lire, pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il reposait son livre, cinq minutes plus tard, il ressentait le besoin de le reprendre en main. Une envie folle d'avancer dans l'histoire le poussait à reprendre sa lecture. Chaque chapitre gagné, chaque événement de l'histoire le réjouissait. Il ne pouvait expliquer d'où venait cette envie, mais l'histoire de Jane Eyre l'emportait sur tout.

Trowa et Quatre ne revenait que la semaine suivante, et ce fut Wufei qui se trouva désigné pour faire le dîner. Vers huit heures, ce dernier demanda à Duo d'aller chercher de la coriandre, se trouvant dans l'impossibilité d'y aller lui-même, devant surveiller son plat ;

« Hee-chan, tu m'accompagnes ? »

Le dit Hee-chan qui avait passé sa journée devant l'écran du portable accepta, heureux au fond d'aller prendre l'air et de reposer ses yeux.

Un vent frais, léger, agréable soufflait dans Housefelt. La ville était calme et les fenêtres étaient ouvertes en grands et différentes odeurs de cuisines s'échappées des casseroles. La coriandre une fois achetée, ni Heero, ni Duo n'eurent envie de rentrer directement à la planque ; Ils marchèrent jusqu'au fleuve qui traversait la ville. C'était un large fleuve, qui découlait lentement. De temps en temps, une péniche le descendait, il était bordé de peupliers et de sols pleureurs. En cette soirée, le vent faisait remuer le rideau de verdure crée par le branchage des sol-pleureurs... Ils s'accoudèrent à la barrière d'un pont et regardèrent l'eau passait sous eux.

« Il paraît que la vie est un long fleuve tranquille… t'y crois toi ?»

« Pas en temps de guerre. »

«En tout cas j'espère qu'un jour la mienne le sera parce que là, il découle trop vite mon fleuve, le courant est trop fort je crois et je n'arrive pas à tout contrôler. Tu sais,…lors d'une tempête, ce qui fait peur au marin, c'est la mer, l'eau, pourtant, dans ces moments-là, le vrai coupable n'est pas la mer, mais le temps, le ciel…Alors peut-être qu'au fond, si on n'arrive pas à contrôler son fleuve, ce n'est pas toujours notre faute comme on le pense souvent, mais celle du temps… »

« Il faut juste attendre patiemment que se fasse une éclaircie. » compléta Heero, surpris pas le raisonnement de son coéquipier.

« C'est ça, et moi, je l'attends avec impatience cette éclaircie. »

« Je pense que quand elle viendra, tu feras un très bon capitaine. »

« Ah oui ? Tu crois ? Des fois j'en doute… En tout cas, toi aussi tu seras un bon capitaine. »

« Non, je suis peut-être un bon capitaine en cas de tempête, mais une fois le beau temps revenu je perds tous mes moyens, et je me perds tout court. »

« Heero…? »

Mais celui-ci avait déjà quitté le pont et se dirigeait vers la ruelle.

Duo eut beau ruminer et retourner les paroles d'Heero dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas en saisir leurs significations.

Ce soir-là, ou plus exactement cette nuit-là, Duo acheva JANE EYRE de Charlotte Brontë. Comme pour l'Histoire sans fin, il resta interdit pendant de longues minutes…Il ne savait dire s'il était content ou non. Certes il était heureux d'avoir fini le roman, de connaître la fin de cet amour si fort et extraordinaire, mais d'un autre côté, il se sentait triste de devoir quitter ces personnages qu'il avait appris à connaître, qu'il avait appris à aimer malgré leur caractère. Quitter ce monde où seule la question de l'amour semblait importer... Dans sa réalité, seule la question de la guerre importait.

Le lendemain, Heero quitta la maison pour se rendre à une base dans laquelle se trouvait son nouveau gundam. Duo se retrouva alors seul avec Wufei.

« Dis Wufi, ça te dit de venir avec moi à la librairie ? Tu pourrais regarder les livres et puis quand t'en as marre, tu t'en vas. »

« Seulement si tu m'appelles par mon prénom. »

« Ah, pardon Wu wu. »

« Maxwell ! »

« Mais ça c'est le mien… »

« … »

« Ok, Wufei, ça marches. »

à suivre…

(1); c'est pas grave...faites pas attention, c'est juste du charabia

En fait dans cette fic j'essaie juste de décrire ce que je ressens quand je lis, alors peut-être que comme l'histoire n'est pas très intéressante en elle-même, elle ne vous plait pas trop, dans ces cas là, faite-le moi savoir qd même parce que j'adore recevoir des emails qui ne sont pas des pubs ; sinon voilà

Cormier, toute déçue de reprendre le lycée


End file.
